Three Days Worth
by Olafur Neal
Summary: When you're injured it's kinda hard to take care of yourself. A three chapter fic about how Andy needs help shaving, and the little moments that happen when your relationship gets closer and increasingly domestic. Completely and totally influenced by a thread on tumblr, and officially turned into a prompt fic by disturbingclarity.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All of this is disturbingclarity's fault and directly from a headcanon thread on tumblr. Also coffeeinanebula. You can also blame the Pentatonix's Can't Sleep Love for kicking off an insane four hour writing/editing binge. Lastly I thank themagnificentsquid for always being there to offer advice/reaction selfies when she likes the thing xD. This is just the first chapter of three.**

 **Disclaimer(s): I don't own Major Crimes, or Sharon Raydor/Andy Flynn. It all belongs to Duff (Supreme Emperor Troll) and TNT, don't sue me I have college loans to think about. Also I beta'd this myself, with the help of the hemingway app (great stuff).**

Sharon stood in the kitchen rinsing out her travel mug, and some of her lunch containers, preparing to place them into the dishwasher. She wasn't startled as Andy settled behind her, wrapping his good arm around her waist. He dropped a quick kiss to her neck before settling his chin on her shoulder. The three day old stubble lightly scratching against her skin.

"Why didn't you wake me when you came in?"

"Just following doctor's orders, you need your rest."

He frowned, "I've been sleeping all day. But I haven't seen you at all today."

She smirked, hearing the pout in his voice, "I can't seem to make the murderers take a break so I can dote on my invalid boyfriend."

"You shouldn't make fun of your invalid boyfriend, it isn't nice."

Finally done with the dishes and washing her hands she turned around in his arms, "I only do it because I care." With that she took her still wet hands and patted both sides of his face, rubbing the three or four days worth of stubble on his face. In response Andy scrunched up his face, moving back away from her, unable to move far or fast because of his injuries.

He started laughing, "Okay, okay. Uncle!"

Sharon joined in the laughter, moving to press a quick kiss to his lips before she let go of him. She turned in search for a towel to dry her hands off, "You know I wasn't so sure about that stubble of yours, but it's kind of grown on me."

"Pun not intended right?"

Sharon snorted, "Naturally, but I like this scruffy version of yourself." She walked back toward him, her hand coming back to caress his face, careful not to hurt the already bruised skin, "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

Again he pulled her closer with his good arm, "Next vacation we have together, I'll grow it out just for you, no bruises necessary."

With that he kissed her soundly on the lips. Sharon smiled from the prickling of the rough hair on her skin, the sensation still new and foreign. She didn't get much time to acclimate to it as Andy moved to kissing her nose, cheek, then jaw. He finally settled on the pulse point on her neck. Still feeling playful he started nuzzling her soft skin, gently pressing his chin into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, knowing it would drive her crazy. Soon enough Sharon started giggling, moving away from the tickling. He added to the assault by moving his fingers light against her ribs. Soon she was laughing again, moving back toward the counter. Once he had her against the counter he altered between trailing kisses up her neck and scratching the skin with his facial hair.

Eventually it was her turn to cry, "Uncle."

He pulled away laughing as well, "Just keeping you on your toes."

"God forbid, I ever get bored."

"God forbid." He repeated before kissing her again.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This one is a little short but it satisfies a little more of the conversation thread on tumblr. Tomorrow's update will be longer. Hope you guys like it! Leave a little review telling me what you think! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Again I do not own these two or Major Crimes, James Duff and TNT have that honor. Also this is self beta'd with the help of the hemingway app. Enjoy!**

"AH!"

Sharon smirked as she rounded the corner of the hall into the bathroom, "Are you sure you don't need help with that."

Andy was already applying a small piece of toilet paper to a nick on his neck. He replied once he made eye contact in the mirror, "I can do it." He turned his attention back to his reflection and the razor he was juggling in his left hand.

Sharon watched as he moved it to his right hand, winced, and moved it back to his left hand. He sighed before he awkwardly brought it to his face. She could see the imminent disaster so she stepped farther into the bathroom.

She slipped between him and the sink; with her heels off she was shorter than him, "Uh-uh. I am not going to let you mutilate yourself any more than you already have."

He rolled his eyes, finally handing her the razor. Sharon smiled turning, taking a hand towel-folding it- and placing it on the edge of the sink. Carefully she sat on top of the towel, and took the razor from him. Immediately seeing the advantage to this new arrangement, Andy placed his hands on her waist pulling himself closer into her space.

"You come any closer and I'm not going to be able to shave your face."

He smirked, shifting the shaving cream on his face, "We'll manage."

As she raised the razor to his face she hesitated, "Y'know as much as I didn't like the scruff before, are you sure you want to shave it off?"

He chuckled, "I can't believe you like it."

She blushed, "I do."

"Well, like I said the other day next vacation we get I'll grow it out again, just for you. But right now it's driving me a little crazy. So shave away."

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I totes planned on posting this on Friday but I was busy all day and then I went out to dinner and then I worked most of Saturday and then Sunday morning I worked so I was basically useless the rest of the day. And Monday I worked and then there was Major Crimes. Sorry I've become a real life adult... at least I play one on tv really well. So yeah here is the last chapter. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: They're not mine, all Duff's and TNT's. If I had any say we'd be cleared for seasons 5 thru 10 by now teehee. Also this is self-beta'd with the help of the hemingway app.**

"Andrew Flynn, so help me, if you do not stand still I will leave this bathroom and let Rusty in here to shave and dress you for your meeting with Hobbs."

"Okay. Just let me sit down on the toilet seat, my back is killing me."

Sharon's eyebrows knit in concern, "Do you need to meet with Doctor Lewis again?"

"No it's just these damn painkillers. She suggested a stronger dose but I didn't want to risk it." He tried for a grin, that came out as more of a grimace, "Just gotta grin and bear it."

"Yes because that instills so much confidence."

"Really babe, my shoulder is getting better everyday."

"And I'm still shaving you because?" Despite her question she dispensed a good amount of shaving cream into her hand.

Andy smirked, "Because you care deeply for me and don't want to see me hurt any more than I have to?"

She smirked back, "More like I need my lieutenant back and in good shape."

He moved his right arm to cover his heart, as if wounded, only to wince in pain.

She huffed in amusement, "Serves you right. Penance for your pride."

He pouted as she smeared the cream onto his face and neck. She went through the process methodically, meticulous in this as she was in all things. Soon the process lulled Andy into a trance, his trust in her implicit. He was so relaxed that it took him a while before he realized she was asking him a question.

"Huh?"

Sharon turned his face to the side with two delicate fingers, taking the razor to trim his sideburn, "Are there other alternatives that you and Dr. Lewis can discuss?"

"I'm taking the alternatives. I have a directive against any opiates in the case of accidents. So that was never a problem, I just don't want to risk it- not that there's anything to risk with these meds. But I don't want to ever be on something strong enough to make me that numb again. If I have to put up with a little back pain, then so be it."

Done with the sideburn she turned him so he could look at her. Half of his face was still covered in "fresh-linen" scented shaving cream so she couldn't kiss him the way she wanted to. She settled for tilting his head back and kissing him on the forehead.

He smiled at her, "What was that for?"

She smiled back, "Being you. Now we have the other half of your face to finish."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Needing to lighten the moment she smirked, "You don't."

He chuckled, swiping his finger through some shaving cream at the bottom of his neck. He took the finger now covered in foamy cream and smeared it down her nose and chin. Grinning, he replied, "Penance for your pride."

She spluttered, indignant, "You know I have a whole can left of this that I am not afraid to use."

He still had a wide cheeky grin, "You wouldn't"

Sharon raised her eyebrow, "You wanna test that?"

His eyes darted down and back up again, "If I'm not mistaken that's a Donna Karan skirt. And I'm just in my boxers and undershirt so I've got nothing to lose."

She sighed, "You are terrible."

"And yet here we are." He stole the opportunity to steal a quick kiss on her cheek, leaving a nice little shaving cream smear on her cheek.

In turn she just smiled, "You forget that now that you're staying here, I have more opportunities for payback."

His smile dropped, a little fear in his eyes, as Sharon laughed. It would be enough payback for the moment; she would let him sweat for a while.

 **The End**


End file.
